Kingdom Hearts: Another Dive
by DracosGirl92
Summary: A retelling of my one friends RP with Riku and one of their OCs Nero in swapped roles.


"NERO!" Riku screamed as his friend disappeared into darkness.

"Where am I?" He said as he awoke in a strange town. A small boy in a wizard hat was standing over him. "Hey you okay mister?" He said. "Where's Nero?" Riku said coming too. "I-I don't know..." The boy said said. "You look like... One of those things..." Riku struggled to get up. A black and red key appeared in his hands. The boy ran off crying behind a girls legs. "You picking on my little bro?" She said. "Don't worry Vivi, I got this." She pointed her glaive at his neck. "Raine!" A man in white armor walked out and moved her glaive away from Riku's neck. "I'm sorry about her... She can be a bit exciteable... I'm Cecil, and this is Raine." "I'm Riku..." He said. Raine rushed in and slammed her Glaive into his face. He passed out. "Raine!" Cecil said. "What? Not like I killed the twerp..."

"You okay? That girl..." "Nero...?" Riku said barely getting up. "No my name is Lulu... Raine hit you pretty hard." Lulu said placing a wet cloath on his head. "So this is the keyblade master?" "Oh Pr-." Lulu said as a girl walked in the room. Raine was with her. "Amalia." She said cutting Lulu off. "I'm sorry for my friend here." "Oh come on Bro. How was I supposed to know the kid was the keyblade master?" "You just had to look. He was carrying it." Cecil said. "I had to get him before he got me!" Raine said. "I don't want to deal you guys right now..." She said storming out of the room. "Sorry about her..."

"They think they're so great..." Raine muttered.

"Where am I?" Riku asked. "This is Traverse Town." "I'm in another world?" Riku said, a bit happy. "Yes. There are many other worlds out there... Until now, they've never been connected. When the heartless came, everything changed." Lulu said. "The Heartless?" "They're born from the darkness in ones heart... A scientist from our Kingdom, Ansem, compiled a lot of data on them..." "Whatever..." Riku said getting up. "I need to find Nero. He won't be able to survive without me." Riku said heading out the door.

"Wake up!" A blonde woman stood over a sleeping boy. "Celes... I need more sleep..." "You've had enough. The princess has a mission for you." "Just give it to Raine... She'll cover my slack..." "Abel, she's on the same mission." Celes said. "You wouldn't want me to tell Beatrix you've been slacking again do you? She'd love to put you through Bootcamp again..." Abel sprung up. "You're a monster..." He said leaving his caverns and going off to find Raine.

Raine stood looking at the fountain in District 3. "What are you doing here?" She turned around to see Riku. "I'm just leaving." He said. "Good." Raine said irritated. Suddenly the ground began to quake. "Heartless." Raine said preparing for battle. Riku summoned his keyblade. The two leapt into battle together.

Abel and Celes arrived. They stood over the balcony watching the fight. "Well?" Celes said. "Aren't you going to join them." "Do I have to? That seems like a lot of work..." "You don't have a choice." Celes casted Aero and sent Abel flying towards the Heartless. "Abel?" Raine said as he landed and ran towards the Heartless attacking it with his large sword. "She's making me..." Abel cried as he dealt the finishing blow to the legs. Riku leapt into the air and defeated the arms, and Raine easily dealt with the torso.

"Well then..." Celes said approaching the group. "Our little princess is sending you two with him." She said. "I don't need them..." Riku said. "But you need our ship." "..." Riku was silent. It was true, without them he had no ship. "I'm not going with him!" Raine said. "Whatever... I'll be asleep in the ship..." Abel said walking off. "Always so passive..." Raine said a bit frustrated. "Go with the kid. It might trigger your memories." Celes said. "...Fine I'll go..." Raine said. "Well come on then Rainy Daisy. You don't want me to leave without." Riku said walking towards the ship. "R-Rainy Daisy?" Raine said.

The three set off for their first adventure together as a team. 


End file.
